Waiting for Superman
by Mathela
Summary: Brittany recherche l'amour...L'amour, le grand, le vrai. Elle rêve de trouver la personne qui saura la combler de bonheur et l'aidera à survoler ses ennuis. Tel Superman cette personne viendrait et l'emmènerait loin. Alors elle cherche désespérément sa moitié. Et si elle ne cherchait pas au bon endroit, si son grand amour était plus près qu'elle ne le pensait.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tous le monde ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Hier soir Glee s'est terminé et cela m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire sur cette série qui m'a tant marqué. Cette histoire sera sur Brittana. Je suis tellement contente pour elles que j'ai eu envie de changer et d'écrire sur ce couple que j'adore. Je reprendrai peut être mon autre histoire si vous me le demandez mais je vais me consacrer sur celle-ci en priorité. Le premier chapitre arrivera peut être dimanche ;)_

_Bonne journée a vous !_

_GoodbyeGlee :') _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tous le monde ! Voilà comme prévu le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. Bon il est certes un peu court mais je vous promets que ce sera bien le seul ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

Les voisins doivent la prendre pour une folle. Bah tant pis.

Cela fait maintenant 2 heures que Brittany écoute la même chanson en boucle. Elle l'a trouvé totalement par hasard sur Youtube mais est tombée tout de suite amoureuse. Peut-on tomber amoureuse d'une chanson ? Elle ne pense pas. Enfin bref, elle ne peut plus s'en passer. Comment une simple chanson peut-elle traduire tout ce qu'elle ressent à ce point ? Chaque parole reflète une de ses pensées.

Brittany appuie, pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, sur le bouton répéter de son ordinateur. Elle sait qu'il y a une touche prévu pour répéter la musique sans qu'elle ait besoin d'appuyer sans cesse, ce qui lui éviterait de se relever à chaque fois qu'elle veut accéder à son ordinateur. Seulement une fois qu'elle l'a activé, elle oublie toujours de l'enlever, ce qui fait que quand elle est confortablement installée dans son bain, elle est obligée de ressortir ou elle est condamnée à écouter toujours la même musique.

Oui certes c'est ce qu'elle fait depuis des heures maintenant, mais cette musique est différente…C'est son coup de cœur !

Il semblerait pourtant que son petit moment de fangirling se termine quand la voix de sa colocataire se fait entendre dans l'appartement.

« BRITTANY ! »

La colocataire de Brittany fait irruption dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle ne semble pas énervée mais passablement dérangé par la situation.

« Oui ? Sanny ? » Brittany fait son plus beau sourire à sa coloc.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de changer de disque là ? Je te jure que si j'entends encore cette musique je vais exploser » Réponds la latina tout en faignant s'évanouir sur son amie.

« Oh ma pauvre, et bien sûr c'est censé me convaincre d'arrêter » Brittany est amusé par l'exagération de son amie. Santana a toujours eu un côté très dramatique, c'est une chose qui fait beaucoup rire Brittany.

« Oui car en tant qu'amie tu es censée être préoccupée par ma santé mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, je vais donc partir, quitter cet appartement et vivre sous les ponts, pendant que toi tu te réjouiras de ne plus m'avoir dans tes pattes. » Sur ce la latina se lève et s'approche lentement de la porte de la chambre de la blonde. Voyant que celle-ci ne semble pas réagir elle se retourne et se lance dans une autre tirade censé faire réagir la blonde. Mais toujours aucun mouvement de la part de celle-ci.

« Brittany…Je pars donc…seule…dans ma solitude… »

« Hmmhmm » Brittany n'a toujours pas bougé de son lit et a les yeux fermé. Santana remarque alors les légers hochements de tête de la jeune fille. Elle est toujours plongée dans sa musique.

« Génial ! J'adore quand tu m'écoutes » Santana repars alors en direction de sa chambre et tente tant bien que mal de réviser ses cours. Chose plutôt compliquée à faire quand votre colocataire passe en boucle une p***** de chanson.

Alors qu'elle a enfin réussi à se concentrer un tant soit peu sur son cours, la jeune femme entend un bruit sourd se rapprocher de sa porte. Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle se retrouve plaquée sur son lit par un éclair blond.

« SAN ! » Brittany est à califourchon sur la latina et arbore son plus beau sourire. La latina ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant l'excitation de son amie.

« Oui ? Brittany ? »

« Tu boudes pas hein ? »

« Bien sûr que je boude tu m'as ignoré. No me gusta Britt. »

« Tu mens. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu bouderais vraiment tu m'aurais pas appelé Britt »

« Oh…Euh…Je…L'habitude c'est tout… »

Brittany ne semble pas vraiment croire les mots de la jeune fille en dessous d'elle. Elle s'assoit plus confortablement et attends.

« Tu comptes me tuer en m'étouffant maintenant que tu as brisé mon cœur ? »

La jeune blonde éclate de rire et la latina ne peut s'empêcher de faire de même.

« Tu es tellement une DramaQueen Santana, pire que Rachel ! »

Santana s'arrête de rire et se redresse pour être nez à nez avec Brittany.

« Wohoho ne me compare jamais à la naine Britt, cette fille n'est pas saine. »

« C'est ma meilleure amie San… »

« Ooh je sais et si tu n'avais pas cette fantastique et somptueuse Latina pour amie aussi je douterais fortement de tes gouts ».

« Il faut toujours en revenir à toi hein ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Dieu je ne t'en voudrais pas »

Sur ce Brittany éclate de rire et Santana en profite pour échanger leur place et avoir ainsi une meilleure emprise sur la blonde. L'heure de la revanche a sonné.

S'il y a bien une chose qui faut savoir sur Brittany c'est qu'elle craint énormément les chatouilles et la latina doit bien l'avouer elle en profite un peu. Seulement cette fois-ci Brittany n'a pas décidé de se laisser faire et fait rouler la latina sur le lit. Les jeunes femmes se battent pour la domination jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent toutes le deux à terre. Tout d'abord, un peu étourdis par leur chute, elles éclatent de rire rapidement devant la situation absurde.

C'est dans des moments comme ça que Brittany ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi Santana comme colocataire. D'abord ses amis l'avaient prévenus que la latina n'était pas une fille très amicale et facile à vivre mais rapidement Santana s'était montrée être totalement le contraire. Elle réussissait toujours à faire rire la blonde et les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais fâchées en 2 ans de colocation. La blonde avait alors oublié les mises en garde de ses amis et appréciée simplement Santana, la Santana qu'elle connaissait et non celle que tout le monde essayait de lui dépeindre.

« Faut que je révise Brit… » Le calme était revenu dans la chambre et les deux filles reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits.

« Oh oui c'est vrai ! Désolé… »

« T'inquiète c'est pas grave ».

« De toute façon je dois rejoindre Rach en ville comme ça tu seras tranquille pour réviser »

« Oh ok, dis bonjour au Hobbit de ma part »

« C'est pas bien d'être jalouse. »

Brittany se lève et embrasse Santana sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Je suis pas jalouse ! »

« Salut San ! »

La porte de l'appartement claque et Santana se retrouve seule.

« Jalouse ?…De la naine ?...Pff… »

Sur ce elle se repenche sur ses cours, non sans un sourire aux lèvres.

_N'oubliez pas une petite review ne fait pas de mal ;) Merci !_


End file.
